A Year in High School: AAML
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: High school? new life, new people, new friends, new exes, new boyfriends, new girlfriends and much more. Funny, it doesn't say anything about a double life, does it? Read a new aspect to Ash and Misty's relationship where they start off as not friends... but enemies. AAML nevertheless.
1. Chapter 1

**A YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL**

Hey guys, I've read a lot of high school Pokémon stories and tbh many of them are just crap. I don't disrespect anyone, but really, many authors just go around bashing characters in their stories which they don't like, which I hope is not in my stories at least. So, this is my version of a high school with AAML. So, sit back, and enjoy…

 **Ages-**

 **Ash** \- 16 and half

 **Misty** \- 16 and half

 **Brock** \- 17 and half

 **May** \- 16

 **Dawn** \- 16

 **Serena** \- 16 and half

 **Iris** \- 17

 **Macy** \- 16

 **Melody** \- 16 and half

 **Drew** \- 17

 **Paul** \- 17

And as others will be introduced, I will list their ages.

 **FINDING THE PERFECT HIGH SCHOOL**

The sky was a shade of light blue, with snow-white clouds soaring here and there by the force of the winds. The breeze was strong, laden with thousand of yellow-red leaves. It was autumn in Cerulean City, and people wanted to take maximum benefits of this weather before the hands of cold and snow envelopes them. The citizens were scattered here and there, some playing, some merrymaking, some performing shows, and some roaming idle. In short, they were all doing whatever they wanted as the autumn break was in full swing, not only of schools and colleges, but also of workplaces. While some students were thinking ways of getting their holiday homework done, some were middle school passed outs and were looking for high school to enter. This particular girl belonged to the second category and was currently busy with a lot of choices and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hmm…let's see" Misty said, taking a sip of the drink. She was currently dressed in a feminine black tee and denim shorts. Her long, fiery-red hair was tousled all over her back, a result of losing her hair-tie. She was presently in front of her laptop looking over the schools which she could start from January.

 **NORTH HAMPTONS HIGH SCHOOL**

Situated in the middle of a valley, promises to give you an enclosure on nature and various bugs plus….

"BUGS! No way am I entering this one." With another sip started the next option.

 **\SOUTH STARS HIGH SCHOOL**

Situated in Vermillion City. Looks forward for those students interested in contests and breeding…

"Not for me." Next option.

 **SUNKISSED HIGH SCHOOL**

Very sophisticated and elite school. The students are expected to follow discipline at all time. No questions, no answers, just learn and write.

"It's too strict" Misty pondered. "I won't be able to enjoy. Next"

 **WESTCHESTER COUNTRY DAY HIGH SCHOOL**

Aims at providing the students the best of choices and skills. Teachers are skilled in their fields. Looks forward to battlers…..

As the others, the redhead would've rejected this one too but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Something seemed magnetic about this one and hence she was bound to find out more about this particular school.

After two full hours of research, and her mind was made. This was an important decision, and her sisters were supporting her too. Another five minutes later, she picked up her black-colored cell phone and dialed a familiar number. After four rings someone finally picked it up.

"Hi Misty!"

"Hey, Dawn! How you doing?"

"It's been boring without you and our other friends. I missed our little adventures together..."

"Like the one sneaking into the janitor's closet behind the principal's back?"

"That was awesome, but actually I was missing the time when we made that prank call to your ex-boyfriend from the library phone- without the passes!"

"Come on, Nicole totally asked for it!"

"Okay, okay. So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Have you started searching for high schools?"

"Yeah, I did. As a matter of fact I have made my mind on this one. What about you?"

"I finalized mine just a few minutes ago…"

"Whoa! So which is the lucky school?"

"First you tell!"

"No, I asked first!"

"So what? I am your BFF, aren't I?"

"And I am your BFF, aren't I?"

"Okay…fine! It's Westchester Country Day."

"Say that again!"

"What? Why?"

"It's MY school!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I am serious. I finalized it a few days ago, and they have already admitted me."

"Holy Mother! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried to, but that idiot Kenny broke my cell phone and I didn't have your number saved anywhere else. I just got it repaired an hour ago"

"Is Kenny really that stupid?"

"Well, maybe, but his sweetness and caring nature more than makes up for it."

"Anyways, I'm so glad we are going to high school together too!"

"You said it, girl! This year too we're gonna rock it"

"BTW have you researched for any other people we might know who are also joining WCD?"

"Uh…as a matter of fact I have, but in don't think you are gonna like it misty…"

"Whatever, I can't run from it. Tell…"

"Okay, first is that Serena Thornton…"

"That manipulator bitch! She was the one who had tried to degrade me before Crasher Wake in that function."

"I know, but Mr. Wake knew you weren't involved in hurting his Gyarados, so what does it matter? Let that evil witch do whatever she wants."

"Yeah, I was fortunate that the whole clipping was recorded by the camera or I could've landed in serious trouble."

"But you didn't and that's what matters. Sometimes, I wish she could've been nicer, but I guess people don't change"

"Yeah, but she better hold on to her pointy little hat if she comes pouncing upon me again…"

"Calm down, she's not worth thinking of. Anyways, next are her biggest hanger-on's"

"Lemme guess, is it Melody and Macy?"

"BINGO! And you win 500 dollars for answering this question correctly"

"I bet you don't have that much money!"

"Correct again. So, next is…May Maple"

"That's awesome. Remember how we three used to hang around perfectly?"

"Yeah, the whole school used to call us **'The Thrilling Trio'** "

"Sometimes in wonder how easily and quickly she blended in our little group…"

"Yep, she's a real nice girl. The next is Drew Hayden"

"May's crush?"

"Yeah. She says he might be arrogant sometimes, but his heart is in the right place"

"That's good. Who's next?"

"Paul Smith"

"The guy with cold eyes and who doesn't speak much except bare essentials?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish he would say more, but I guess it's better for people to shut up rather than say something nasty"

"You're right girl-friend. Who's next?"

"Wait….ooh, there's Brock too!"

"Wow! That's good, but he shouldn't be here…"

"What do you mean, Misty?"

"This school is meant for battlers, right? The latest I heard from Schoolfeed is that he is now aspiring for a Pokémon doctor"

"True. I don't know why he opted for WCD then. But I guess he is in for medical scholarship. Some Nurse Joy recommended him."

"That can be the reason. Anyway, is there anyone else?"

"There are a couple of new admissions. First is Iris."

"Oh, I know her. I bumped into her by accident in the Vileplume Park the other day. She seemed nice to me. Oh, and she loves Dragon Pokémon."

"She seems cool then. And the other one is Ash Ketchum"

"I've never heard about him. Is he new in Kanto?"

"Nope. According to his reports, he is from Pallet Town. It is pretty remote and quiet."

"Wish I lived in one of these places. The noise here in Cerulean sometimes is deafening."

"Oh, that's oka-Whoa, Piplup! Stop jumping on me! Ow!"

"What's up?"

"Piplup says hi. Whoa! Clam down! - pipluup pipluup pip lup pipippiplup"

"Hey there buddy! How ya doing?"

"Pipiipiplup! Pip lup- piplup! It's not nice to disturb someone while she's on phone. Understand?"

"Wow, the little buddy seems real excited, huh?"

"Yeah, he's missing Azurill very much. But he can't meet him, so he's misbehaving lately"

"Oh…wait! How about you and Piplup visit over to the Gym now for night stay, Dawn? Azurill will get a chance to meet piplup too."

"That sounds like a great idea, Misty. Okay, see you in 30 minutes."

"Will be waiting for ya! Bye"

"Bye!- Pipiplupluppp!"

As she disconnected the call, a smile was dancing upon Misty's lips. When you've been busy searching your next destination for a whole week, a call from your best friend is all you need to get your spirits up again. She and Dawn had gotten a chance to be very close when they had studied in the middle school together, and in a few months, they had become best friends. One could hardly imagine two more different girls, but they gotten along much more better than the most synced pair. "Well, no time for brooding now, gotta get ready for late night party."

As she was choosing the best songs to play on full volume in the interiors of the Gym, her mind and heart were shouting the same thing. 'This year is gonna be a lot different and difficult than you can ever imagine'

 **END OF INTRODUCTION**

 **A/N:** This was just an introduction, because I believe that without proper introduction, the readers are unable to get the gist of the whole story, and it doesn't make sense. This story doesn't revolve much around Ash, it revolves around Misty. I wanted to show a glance of a mind of a girl in high school and I hope I do it correctly.

I know this is not very good, but all I ask is a little support from your side. PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL**

I am really sorry for not posting soon. I will not lie, I was actually on a vacation to my hometown so, you get it. Anyways, here's the first chapter to my first high school fic. Sit back, and enjoy…..

 **WESTCHESTER COUNTRYDAY HIGH SCHOOL**

The sleek black metallic board with silver engravings greeted Misty as she stepped inside for what seemed like her residence for at least a year. The reception area was a cross between a casual street food corner and a posh 7 star hotel. The walls and floor were decorated by wooden flooring, with comfy armchairs and sofa in the middle. The reception was situated at the far right corner, beside which there was a glass door leading to the auditorium. The left side had the sick bay with another glass door, this time leading to the pool. The lobby itself was decorated by a television, a large piano and various potted plants. The far central wall had large, sleek double metal doors which were a passageway to the classes. As she was stifling through the strings of her bag, an elegant lady walked up to her. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am actually looking for the notice board," Misty confessed, gazing into the emerald eyes of the pretty woman in front of her. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course, just go beyond the metal doors. The notice board is just a few yards away from it" she replied cheerfully, while brushing a stray strand of hair with her palm. "It's in a bright shade of green, you can't miss it"

"Thank you" the redhead replied politely, walking towards the way which the lady had pointed. As she was about to put her hand on the handle, she heard her name being yelled. "MISTY!"

As she turned around to face the speaker, she found herself face to face with her bluenette best friend. "Dawn?!"

"Hey, how've you been?" exclaimed Dawn, as she came over to give a hug to the water Pokémon trainer. "I haven't seen you in ages…"

"I've been great, what about you?" Misty replied as she hugged her best friend tightly. She had missed her so much.

"Uh, you know the same old stuff. Oh, and Kenny is joining here too!"

"Really? But you didn't tell me that day."

"It must have slipped my mind. Anyway, let's see our classes."

They reached the notice board and started shuffling through the names until they saw theirs. Both the friends compared their classes together.

"Oh my, we've got the same classes. Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed, giving the redhead a high-five.

"Yep, except the last period that is" Misty observed the sheets carefully. But that doesn't matter, since we are sharing the same room in the dormitory."

"You said it girl, now let's just go the lab for the lesson on water Pokémon" the bluenette said, while dragging Misty along with her but was rudely interrupted by a certain blonde and her hanger-on's.

"What's the rush, girl-friends? Looking a place to hide your ugly faces?" Serena sneered, provoking a giggle from Melody and Macy.

"Really Serena, we don't want you to recite what you do every morning and then slap it on others." The redhead replied, rolling her eyes at that girl.

"Be careful Misty Waterflower! And don't you dare cheat in the competitions this year. I still remember the time when you and your stupid Pokémon snagged the trophy in the annual display of arts. That move was so amateur, you should've been disqualified for that! There was no talent in that stupid aqua ring show. The real talent was in my Braxien's flamethrower mashup. I can easily tell it because I've got an eye for it!" the blonde gritted her teeth, as the memories came rushing back to her. Plus, she was angry with the redhead as she was the only one who actually stood up to her. Practically, other that Misty and her friends, everyone had bent before her.

"Please, you wouldn't recognize talent even if it came in front of you with a name tag and slapped you right across your face!" the water Pokémon trainer blurted in frustration. She was really getting fed up with her constant blabbering, and she knew that the only way to get rid of the drama queen was to tell her off real bad.

"Excuse me?" Serena tattled, mouth wide open in stun. Melody and Macy gave Misty an evil eye and started blurting whatever they could to help the bruised ego of their 'friend'.

"Just shut up, we know that Serena's way better. She will not bend to someone like you" Macy babbled, folding her arms and smirking.

"Yep, if she would bend, wouldn't it break her little backbone?" Dawn asked playfully, and both the redhead and bluenette started sniggering.

"Stop it, you little coordinator. You wouldn't have said it if you knew what's good for you!" Melody interjected, speaking in a harsh tone.

"I spoke it for the exact same reason" Dawn replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at that evil trio. She then glanced over at Misty, who in turn gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Then both of them folded her arms and glanced at Serena, waiting to see what she was gonna do now.

"Enough of this!" the blonde shrieked, putting her hands on her hips. This quieted down Macy and Melody, but on Misty and Dawn it had no effect as they were used to the drama queen's usual tantrums. "You will regret this Misty Waterflower!"

"Please, I don't care for you enough to get affected by your threats." It was the last thing the redhead said before walking away from them, her best friend on her trail. They both glanced at each other, their eyes twinkling. Then the duo broke into simultaneous giggles. While the bluenette and the redhead were giggling hysterically, Serena was simmering with rage and anger. How dare someone be so defiant towards her!

"Stop, you runt!" the blonde shouted in the hallway, where there was no one except those five. She knew if someone heard what she was saying, she would be in deep trouble. But now that they all were alone, that gave a high rise to her spirits.

At this abuse, Misty turned around and faced the evil blonde. She couldn't believe she would actually say something so insulting. This girl was getting on her nerves, and she was barely controlling her rage. Her eyes were showing pure anger and the redhead was trying really hard to fight the urge to slap the blonde right across her face.

"You are such a phony; I can't even believe something like you existed. You are such a master manipulator that you manipulate people to give whatever you want. You don't even deserve anything you had, and I won't stop at any limit to get you out of my hair! Permanently!" she ranted on, not noticing the change in the redhead's mood. I hate you Misty waterflower! You are nothing but a pathetic runt!"

The fire in Misty's eyes told Serena that she had said way too much. In a moment of gloating and hate, she had said the thing that Misty hated being said, 'runt'. Under the redhead's penetrating gaze, she was growing very nervous and started fiddling with her perfectly curled tresses. The fear was not of realization, but because she knew that Misty in her bad temper was not safe for her. It didn't help matters when Dawn started giving her the evil eye, glaring at her with hate and disgust. The brunette's and the auburn-haired girl's eyes were as big as saucers as they looked at their leader. They didn't know she was capable of this. They had seen her telling off a couple of kids before, but never so vicious.

"If you value your lives even the tiniest bit, you'd better be off" Dawn whispered in a vicious tone, glaring at the three. This was their cue. Even after this, Serena had the ability to sashay past them towards the area of classrooms.

After the evil trio had left, the coordinator rubbed her best friend's arms gently, hoping to calm her down. That helped a lot to calm Misty's mood. She glanced over at Dawn and gave an approving nod. She smiled in return. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't think that's he would actually say something so cheap" she said, rubbing her hands together. "She isn't worth the trouble. Come on, let's go to the lab."

"Kay" Dawn replied as they went to the water Pokémon laboratory for their first class at WCD.

"And did you see Alex's face when Mr. Wake announced that in the next class we are going to interact with Gyarados while inside the tank!" Dawn giggled hysterically while remembering her classmate's bewildered face. "He was like he had seen a Darkrai"

"He was opening and closing his mouth like a Magikarp" Misty laughed back, holding her books more close to her. She had picked them up while coming to the 'Cleffairy Cafeteria'. "Anyway here we are finally! I was dying of starvation."

"You always say that, but when it comes to actual eating, you peck at the food like a Pidgey" Dawn sneered, and gave an eye roll.

"Whatever" Misty said, looking unamused but eyes twinkling.

While still talking, the two best friends joined the queue for taking the lunch tray. The boy before them was Ron, a quiet nerd, but good by heart. He had a small crush on Dawn in middle school, and they had become good friends. "Hey girls!" he greeted, waving to them.

"Hey Ron! How you doing?" Dawn greeted back, flashing him a smile.

"I'm fine. Just super bored by Ms Sabrina's lecture" he said, rolling his eyes to show his point.

"I know right! She like, doesn't even know what she's saying" Misty interjected, thinking about that time when she and Dawn were forced to listen to her speech as a part of detention. They were texting to each other all the time, which made the lesson a lot more bearable.

"Yeah. One time her colleague asked her 'Sabrina do you start talking with a point in your mind, or do you hope to find one on the way?' I was quite surprised actually." Ron replied, guffawing loudly.

"No way! Are you serious?" both Misty and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, heard it on the latest news site. Some chick posted it while I was reading the feed." The boy said, flipping a hand through his brown hair.

"Wow, never thought you to be the gossip guy" Dawn said playfully, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I am not! My sister was reading it so I took a teeny-weeny peek" he stuttered, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay, geez. Why are you getting so defensive?" Misty whisper-shouted, frowning playfully.

"Nothing, I gotta go. Catch ya guys later." Ron said, walking away from.

"See ya" Dawn replied, smiling. After he left, Misty turned to her best friend with a smug look on her face. "Hey, you remember that boy had a crush on you last year."

"Hey, it was past. It was just a small crush, not like he loved me or something" Dawn said, heat rising in her cheeks.

"So you wished he loved you?" the redhead asked smugly. She could never let any opportunity of pulling her best friend's leg, go down the drain.

"What? No! That's not what I meant" the bluenette stuttered, unable to control her emotions.

"I know, just chill girl!" Misty replied, taking Dawn's hand by her own. "Come on now, let's just find a table. I can't hold this tray AND books any longer."

"See, there's one at the far end" the coordinator pointed to an empty table. "Let's go"

As they walked past the other snobby girls at the school except Serena and her bffs, glared at Misty. The duo saw their eyes following them, but ignoring them was the best choice. Finally they sat down and started having their meal and chatted through the whole time. The time ticked by slowly, and after a while, it was almost time for the next class.

As they dumped their trays, Dawn couldn't help but ask something. "So Misty, why do you think she did this?"

"I don't know why Serena was acting that way, Dawn. But I don't care. As long as she doesn't get in my way, I don't give a damn about her." She said, gathering her books properly.

"But still, what she did was very cruel." Dawn suppressed her anger.

"Yeah, she really needs to learn some manners" Misty commented, and started to make her way towards the gate.

"And you need to learn how to talk to people" came as shout from behind the table of jocks. After a few moments, he came out to present himself. He was a fairly built boy with black, raven-hair with a tanned complexion. His brown eyes were showing anger. Misty turned to see him, and was confused about what he was saying. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"You are so pathetic. You do wrong to people and then forget about it" he shouted, walking towards her.

"What wrong did I do to you?" she said, her voice rising.

"You did wrong to Serena! How did you even dare?"

"I didn't do anything to Serena! And who told you that? The drama queen herself?"

"Hold your tongue!"

"I won't! Make me"

"You called Serena a runt!" the boy lashed out at her.

"Are you out of your mind? Cause it certainly seems so"

"How dare you say such a thing to Serena?"

"I didn't. She was the one who said it"

"So you are not only a bad-mouthed freak, you are a pathological liar too?"

"Shut up and don't come pouncing upon people if you don't actually know what happened. She WAS the one who said that to me."

"She didn't. You were the one who said such an insult."

"Did you hear me say it?"

"Um….well….err…."

"Did you?!"

"Err….No"

"Then how can you say it was me?"

"Serena told me so, and she never lies."

"She is lying! Snap out of it, mister!"

"She can't lie…."

"She IS a pathological liar. She insulted me in the hallway when no one was there and then started the rumor about me. Classic Serena move!"

"She didn't start anything. It's true"

"Do you even hear yourself? It's like saying Ekans doesn't bite"

"Whatever. You have to apologize to Serena for your behavior."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? My mother?"

"I am Serena's friend"

"You are not her friend. She is using you as a pawn in the chessboard of her life like she does with many others. And what surprises me, is that you let her!"

"She…she is my friend. Don't say anything bad about her or…."

"Or what? What can you do?"

"I will make you regret it!"

"Your threats don't scare me!"

"They should. You'll pay for this!"

"Whatever. Free things aren't reliable anyways" so saying, Misty gestured to Dawn, who joined her, and they went towards exit door. They were just a few meters away when something stopped Misty in her tracks.

"You are such a bitch to say that!" the boy yelled after her. The entire cafeteria had heard this conversation and were quite shocked to hear him abuse like that. The people who knew Misty well hoped that the boy would actually survive this ordeal.

Misty calmly turned around and started walking towards him. As she came more closer to the boy, she took a peek at his ID card. She stopped a few steps away from him, her eyes penetrating into him. She extended her right hand and grabbed his shirt collar, dragging his face towards hers, so that there were only centimeters between them. Not taking her eyes off him, she spoke in a soft voice but harshness and disgust was visible in it.

"Listen mister, I didn't do anything to your drama queen master who treats you and others like her pawns and who you've given your reins of your life to. She is an arrogant witch who manipulates people to get them to do her evil bidding. Say anything nasty like this one more time, you'll not live enough to see the next day, Ash Ketchum."

So saying, she let go of his shirt and the raven-haired boy staggered backwards. After glaring at him for a moment, she turned around and exited the cafeteria. Many boys were checking her out and some even whistled when she made her killer exit, but this one boy was left motionless. He was completely paralyzed by the bold move of that redhead. He had thought that she would easily bend before him and do his bidding. But this girl right here stood up to him and even held his collar in the front of the entire cafeteria. Something was different about this girl he knew, but she was his supposed enemy and he was loyal to his friends, so he pushed any thoughts he had about her and focused on how to support his 'friend' Serena.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** So that's basically it guys. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope that the length will make up for it. And this fic is not recommended for armourshippers. The next chapter will have more characters. FEEDBACK IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.

If you want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	3. Chapter 3

**A YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL**

I am so sorry this took so long, I had so many exams, I barely had the time to breathe. Now with the math exam behind me, I can finally live a little. Anyway, here is the next chapter and the characters may seem OOC. Sit back and enjoy…

 **LIFE IS STRANGE**

There was no sign of anyone there. No person, no Pokémon. The only sounds that could be heard were of the rattling windows which shuddered by the strong winds blowing outside. A few creaks here and there decorated the stillness of the place. This abandoned part of the high school was poorly kept and was restricted for students as well as professors and teachers. No one was officially allowed for any visiting so a few Rattata had made their home there due to lack of visitors. Amidst all this, Ash was standing there, waiting for a specific someone.

He was still simmering with rage due to the defiant exhibition of the redhead in the canteen not long ago. He couldn't believe that that girl had the guts to hold his collar in front of the whole damn college! Sure, what he said was unintentional, but he certainly wasn't expecting that. _There was something different about that girl_ …..

It had been already 5:15 and she was still not here. He was growing impatient with each passing moment. He knew Serena was a drama queen but he was actually waiting for what he thought he would get in exchange for the drama that had been in the canteen. It was his first day and he had already bunked a class. Another fear was of being caught in the restricted section of the land by someone but there was no better place for secrecy. This dark alley, although dangerous provided seclusion due to limited visitors. The raven haired boy was now tapping his foot, making creaking noises as the floor had been reduced to thin wooden boards. He folded his arms _, just 5 minutes more_ ….

At last, his patience healed fruits when he heard the clinking of high heels on the boards. Relief washed over him as he saw the Thornton heiress make her way towards him, smiling flirtatiously. She was wearing a see-through crop top over a barely covering bra, along with thoroughly ripped denim jeans. Her hair were tousled, and her lips as if she'd just put on the reddest of the red lipstick, well that it was for Ash. She immediately threw her arms around him and spoke in a seductive voice, "How's my bae?"

"Cut the crap, Serena. I did what you asked so give the files right now!" he spoke in a business like tone and pushed her away from him. "I don't have enough time, and any minute someone could come and catch us here"

"What's all the hurry about? I think we have enough time….and privacy to do whatever we want" she said quietly, knotting her fingers at the base of his neck, her eyes shining with lust. He was one of the most popular guys in the whole group of freshers this year for god's sake!

He inhaled a sharp breath. Just a few more moments and he will finally find the secret of his father, the man who left him and his mother all those years back. His mother had suffered a lot due to his sudden absence and it was really perilous for her to raise a boy all alone in this male dominating world, but she had done her job, a quite good one at that. Ash was everything for his mother just like the way he loved her the most. But somehow, no matter how much he tried to hate his father, he couldn't bring himself to it. He knew he had to, because of the pain he caused his mother, but he just…couldn't. (Why the hell is this so relatable?)

The secret of his father, the secret of the man who he considered as his hero, now apparently laid in the hands of the infamous Thornton heiress, who was all over him. Her hands touched the back of his shoulders, bringing her top even higher, and she was biting her lower lip, making her look really sexy, but unfortunately for her, Ash was not of that kind. He glanced over her and while he admitted that she was quite good looking, she didn't actually strike him as the kind of girl you would want to be in a relationship with. In fact, he didn't even want a goddamn relationship at all…at least not yet

"No" he answered solemnly and grabbed her hands in his own before putting it to her sides. She looked a bit crestfallen but quickly composed herself. "We met for a specific purpose, let's complete it"

"No!" she almost shouted, and he had to seal her lips, not with his lips but with his index finger. She immediately stopped and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. She grabbed his hand and threw it away and suddenly looked ferocious.

"What's wrong with you? I did exactly what you asked! Just give me the files already" he said grimly, shock evident on his features.

"You didn't do what I wanted, you can't even insult a stupid girl, damn it!" she said fiercely taking two steps forward. "What does it take, huh? Nuclear Physics?"

"For your kind information, I actually did" he replied, towering over her, balling his fists at his sides. "I don't have anything to do with you now. Just give the damn files already. It's the only reason I'm here standing right next to you when I can barely stand you!"

"Well, you are in for a nasty disappointment, 'cause you are not getting them" she folded her arms and shrugged nonchalantly.

"What? I did whatever you wanted. What the he-?" he stammered, furrowing his brows. "Please Serena"

"As much as I adore you Ash, I was not satisfied by your efforts. Even you know that you could do way better than that." She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, her way of saying that it was all over. She gave him a pathetic look and started to turn around and walk away, grinning to herself. _3, 2, 1 and…._

"Wait Serena!" Ash said, almost desperately. The boy couldn't figure out this defeatism for his father's information, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do, please." He was dejected now, and couldn't stop the tears slowly, but surely sneaking out of his eyes.

This melted Serena's heart and she returned, took out her handkerchief and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry Ash, I am not that cruel" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. _Or maybe I am, you never know_

"Look, I am giving you one last chance. Destroy Misty's life, make that bitch cry. Do whatever! But get her out of this school. Permanently. And then I'll just think about giving you the files of your deceased father." She turned on her heels, and swiftly sprinted away. Seeing her leave, the raven haired boy asked, "But what do I do?"

"Whatever, you have to" she gave him a flying kiss before going into the girl's restroom. The girl stopped, and looked into the mirror, blushing like a rose. As much as she showed she didn't care, Serena was affected by him _. No, don't do this! You can't have feelings for him._ She kept repeating over and over again, inhaling short breaths of air. "Okay, all set!" she put on her confident attitude and sashayed out of the restroom.

As Ash returned to his friends, they didn't see the wheels turning in his brain on how to do something that would impress Serena so that she would give him the files.

"Look, here comes Mr. Hero, after gettin' his ass whooped" Drew laughed, flipping his cabbage-green hair.

"And that too by a girl!" Gary guffawed, holding his stomach. "A hot one!"

"Yeah, no denying that" Drew said, controlling his flurry of laughs. "Imagine: Ash Ketchum gets his ass whooped by a hot fresher"

"Oh my god, Drew! That was a good one" Gary put his hand on the green headed boy's shoulder, both chortling like crazy. Even Paul, who generally didn't say anything, had a smug grin on his face.

Ash ignored them and sat on the single couch in the boys' common room which reeked of alcohol, weed, cigarette and….well….dirty laundry. There was no caretaker yet, so they were having the time of the lives, going around, goofing, having sex etc.

"But on a serious note, the girl had serious guts to reprimand you like that, Ash" Gary commented, putting his hand on his chin. "But on the other hand, whatever you said was….well, it was wrong"

"Damn your feminist cells. I think it was cool, but you come under the category of the weaklings now, Ash. Maintain your reputation, asshole" Drew said, shaking the raven haired boy by his shoulders.

"Whatever, he can't do anything about it now. I bet he doesn't even know how to get revenge, this fucking idiot" Gary said, a smirk plastered on his face.

The three started discussing the happenings of today, going through everything, making comments on everything like whether Misty was a 9.9 or a 10, the color of her eyes, her figure, her guts, Ash's cowardice, his comments…until Ash stood up.

"I have an idea" he said grimly, gazing each one of them in the eyes.

"You do?" all three asked in unison. In response, he nodded. Paul, Drew and Gary looked at each other back and forth.

"Let's hear it then"

 **XXX**

"Okay, history of Pokémon evolution is officially my least favorite subject!" Dawn exclaimed, loading all the thick books that Professor Camille had asked them to read and recompose by the next Friday. She was a very professional and business-like lady, with little time to waste. Camille was one of the oldest professors of this school, and was quite feared by students. Even though she seemed intimidating, some people said that she had a soft heart and valued honesty as the most important trait in any individual.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad. She is a good soul, after all" Misty said teasingly, nudging her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? You're saying this because she took an immediate liking to you, for god knows why!" she countered, showing her disinterested face.

"Oh shut up, you are being awfully truthful today" the redhead said, folding her arms and darting her eyes away. "For now, let's just hit the dorms"

"Yeah, you stole the words right out of my mouth, yet again" the blunette replied, twisting and turning among the other students walking around her.

The two friends chatted the whole while about this and that, practically everything about everything, when they finally reached the dormitory. There were two buildings in front of each other, a wall separating the two. The left building was painted navy blue, with streaks of white here and there; the bottom part was covered in spray paint, ridiculous drawings made by the senior males. The right building was painted purple, with streaks of yellow. As it was obviously visible which building was for which gender, they entered their dorm.

The inside of the girls' dorm was peach and red. LED lights were fitted on the ceilings along with air conditioners, providing relief in the sticky heat. The dorm consisted of 200 rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a common room and a playroom (consisting of the stuff gamers like). It was quite apparent that WCD took care of the interests of the students. As the two girls made their way to their room number 69, they saw many of the people whom they had seen earlier in the classes. There was a caretaker, a sweet, plump woman, in her forties or fifties. Most of the girls considered her as their mother away from home, due to her loving and caring nature, her maternal instincts, her kind attire and the fact that her cooking and baking was excellent. Her name was Margaret and she herself considered every girl as her own daughter.

Misty was silently observing the whole place when Margaret approached her, tray of cookies in her hand.

"Hello, my dear. Want some?" she cooed gently while offering the two friends her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, choco chip, my favorite. Thanks" Dawn exclaimed, taking a couple of 'em. As she bit into them, her eyes closed, as if savoring them. "Oh my god, they taste heavenly. I can now finally die in peace now that I have tasted such a fine delicacy."

The redhead and the woman giggled at her childish behavior. As this happened, a girl approached the little group, her hair trapped in rollers. Misty remembered her from the class. _Lisa…. I think her name was_

"Oh Margaret, there you are. This is a total catastrophe! Dennis has just decided to surprise me. He's coming over in 10 minutes, and I have nothing to wear" she panicked, speaking so fast, barely a word was coming out right.

"Oh don't worry, dear. I have ironed your yellow summer dress. It's in the common room" the caretaker spoke, feeding her a cookie.

"Oh thank god! You are a lifesaver, May. I love you!" Lisa squeaked, putting her arms around the elderly lady, relief and gratitude prominent in her eyes.

"Um…Lisa, right?" Misty spoke, initiating a small conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Lisa. Hi" she replied, giving a big smile to the redhead, while playing with one of her blond locks that had escaped. "Look, I have to rush now so would you mind?"

"Oh no, that's alright! We can talk later" the redhead replied quickly, putting on a smile.

"Thanks, my room number is 65 by the way" Lisa said.

"And ours is 69" Dawn replied, through clenched teeth as she didn't want the crumbs of the cookies to be all over the floor.

The blonde finally made her way to the common room, but not before giving them both a knowing smirk. The duo giggled quietly at this fact that out of all the numbers in the world, this was the one they'd gotten.

"You may want to rest a bit now, considering that it was your first day today. Tomorrow is a big day for you all" Margaret said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Dawn couldn't contain her curiosity; she was always like that, spontaneous and adorable.

"You'll see" the woman replied before vanishing into the huddle of girls.

As they made their way to their room, Misty's mood began growing more sober by the second.

"And then he was like, how could you...huh? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, noticing the change in her friend's attitude. She opened the door.

"Oh, nothing. I was just….thinking" she replied, staring into space, plopping onto one side of the double-bed, complete with sheets and matching pillows.

"Thinking about what?" the coordinator asked, sitting beside her best friend.

"Today"

"What about today?"

"I mean, with the fight, the drama….i didn't expect the first day of my high school would be like this"

"Oh come on, Misty! you know that guy was an asshole, no matter how much hot he was"

"I don't know….maybe he was right…."

"What? Are you insane? How could you say that?"

"I mean it, Dawn. Maybe I am a bitch. I go around imposing my wish on people and…"

"Not. Another. Word. It was not your fault Misty, it happens. And you know how Serena is, she is a fuckin' manipulator for god's sake. How the hell can you blame yourself for something she said? What she says about people, it's all a big, fat LIE! What do I have to do to make you believe that? Get it tattooed across my forehead?"

"That would look really creepy, idiot!"

"I only meant it as a part of figurative speech. Anyway, fuck her. I know what to do to make you feel better"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, get up!"

Misty obeyed Dawn as she stood up, unsure of what her BFF was planning. She watched as the blunette cleared the centre of the room by removing the couch and chairs to the corners. She then went over to Misty's backpack and threw out her pajamas to her. "Go, change"

Without hesitation, she walked over to the washroom and quickly got out of her jeans and top. When she came out, she saw the room and was surprised, 'cause the room was illuminated not by the LED bulbs, but by glowsticks. Various posters of Demi Lovato and The Vamps were on the walls, giving it a quirky look. Clothes were all over the floor, and it looked as if a hurricane hit the room.

"Okay, so now that you're here, let's begin" Dawn replied, taking the clothes from the redhead and dropping them to the floor.

The coordinator switched on the speakers and immediately, Demi Lovato's Heart Attack filled the room, which suddenly came alive. "Come on, let's dance! Shake that ass!"

The two began dancing to the tunes of the song, giving it all, until they were dead tired. As they wiped the sweat from their foreheads, both fell on the bed, on their particular sides.

"Oh Dawn, I fuckin' love you" Misty said, while stifling a yawn.

"Me too" she replied, barely keeping her eyes open.

 **XXX**

9:00 AM

Misty and Dawn were walking through the hallways to get to their first class on water Pokémon. Since morning, she had felt as if people were pointing at her and laughing. Some boys were even checking her out. It was crunching her deep in her stomach, but she didn't let it show.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Is it just me, or do you also feel that"

"Trust me, you're not alone"

Their fears were confirmed when the redhead's eyes fell on the gaudy poster which was pasted on the notice board. Her eyes grew wide as she squinted to see what was in that.

It was a picture of her, in a skimpy crop top and ripped denim shorts. She was biting her bottom lip and winking, as if inviting someone. Her hair were all over shoulders, her bangs brushing her eyebrows. The picture was not bad, but what was written below it was…..

 **FEELING LONELY?**

 **CONTACT ME FOR FUN….**

 **XXXX**

 **A/N:** So that's basically it, guys. I wanted to post sooner, but I wanted some inspiration first. This is kinda a collab, because my bff helped me in writing this. Without her, this would never have happened.

I have to increase the rating now, just great -_-

Oh, and do REVIEW.

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME….

Signing off

Jennifer


	4. Chapter 4

**A YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL**

HEYA GUYS! Okay, I know this is too late, but my exams are going on for god's sake! Gimme a break, will ya? Whatever I have to say will be at the end of the chapter, do read the author's note at the end…

 **DIVIDED?**

"Miss Waterflower" Principal King gestured, his eyes darting towards the office of dread, as the students liked to call it. Misty gulped as she stood up, straightened her clothes and darted inside.

Inside was almost beautiful, with bright wooden furnishings, appropriate furniture and apt designing. But for a particular redhead, it seemed all very intimidating in the skin. She made her way to the precisely kept table in the middle of the room, sitting precariously on the visitor's seat. She heard the slapping of shoes against wood as she felt the old man coming over and take his designated throne.

"First off, Ms Waterflower, I am really shaken. Nothing like this has ever happened in this prestigious school and it is a real shame that it is happening now" he breathed a sigh. "Not to mention it is against the school rules for performing any objectionable act"

Misty just sat there, brows furrowed, and unconsciously biting her lower lip. Her eyes were dazed, as if she was in a huge confusion.

"Do you know the punishment for this, young lady?" he asked, his eyes very cross. "It could result you an all year round detention. If you do not want to end up an extra two hours every day here, I suggest you start speaking"

"I don't know how this happened, sir" she said, a bit of color visible on her cheeks. No matter how much intimidation he caused, she would never take a blame for something she didn't do. "I am just here since a day, how could I have done anything like this?"

"Well, how would I know? This new generation's understanding is beyond mine" he replied, weaving his fingers and putting them on the table.

"Are you trying to blame me, sir?" the redhead uttered, eyes widening a bit.

"No, I AM blaming you, Ms Waterflower" the Principal said. "I really don't want anything unpleasant to happen at the starting."

"But I didn't do anything sir. Just think, why would I put on such…. tacky and inappropriate posters of myself in the campus? I am just a fresher here, why would I wanna bring myself a sluttish reputation on the second day on joining?" she spoke confidently, eyes showing innocence. "No person wants such an attention on themselves, sir. Why would I?"

"Well, if you put it like that" the man said, his index finger on his chin. "I believe you are right"

"Sir, I am just saying that anyone could've done that. It could be someone who doesn't like me, and decided to pull a prank. Just because it's me in the poster, doesn't mean I did it"

"Yes. Yes, I believe you. I was a bit frazzled due to the huge paperwork around the clock; I may have jumped to conclusions. I hope you can accept my apologies."

"I completely understand, sir" she smiled weakly. "Did you find anything in the CCTV cameras?"

"We checked, but it is almost useless. But I do think that there were multiple people involved, all wearing same clothes and were hooded." He replied.

"At what time did they do this?"

"Half past 11"

"Sir, I believe it's someone who stays at the dorms here. If they were outsiders, getting in the school at this time would be impossible. The guards would've seen them."

"Yes, and the guards do not have any information. So, it's someone from the dorms. Say, Misty, do you have any suspicions?"

"Well…" she began rummaging through the events of yesterday, but it was a blur at the time, so she let it go. "It was just one day, I cannot say for certain."

"Alright, I will see further in this matter. You may proceed to your class" he smiled. "Rest assured, we will find the culprit soon."

"Thank you sir" Misty smiled, getting up. "Good day"

 **xxx**

"May I come in, Professor?" Misty asked, fiddling with her small backpack. She felt all the pairs of eyes burning in her, and her face started heating up.

"Very well. Come in, Miss Waterflower" the silver-haired professor spoke, not taking her eyes off the students sitting in front of her.

Misty spotted Dawn right away, and took long strides towards her. The classroom remained in deathly silence as the only voices audible were the breathing of people and slapping of the redhead's sneakers against the marble floor. As soon as she sat down on the desk beside her best friend, the room was once again filled with facts and figures from the ancient histories and evolutional discussions in the business-like tone of the teacher and the entering of the only talk of WCD was forgotten momentarily.

"…And that's what inspired the low income farmers and other trainers to stand up for their rights against the aristocratic wealthy class people" she finished the lesson and would've started the second one had the school bell given her enough time.

"Read pages 10 to 15 for class tomorrow. I expect all of you to be good on your first test of the session" she finished, closing her ancient book she had for what seemed like a thousand years. "Class dismissed. I would like to have a talk with you, Misty Waterflower"

"Oh shit! I am so doomed now" Misty whispered to Dawn, while putting books back in the bag. She had a hard time paying attention to anything HAPPENING today, let alone anything being TAUGHT. "What was she teaching for the past hour?"

"Just the history of Kanto Revolution I. I have to say, I am a bit fascinated by the history here, Sinnoh doesn't have such a glorious one. The farmers were being tortured and something like that, so they challenged the aristocrats to a Pokémon battle and tried their hardest to win and they did. They found their interest in Pokémon as ice breaker and everything ended as a happily ever after." Dawn finished, smiling but a little worried. "But tell me, are you okay? What happened with Principal King?"

"Well, at first he believed that I ACTUALLY did it, but then things went okay, and-"

"When you are done talking, I will be waiting for you, Miss Waterflower" Professor Camille said, not taking her eyes off the assignments on her desk.

"I will wait for you outside, go see what she has to say" the bluenette said, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. So saying, she got up and went out, but not before giving her a thumbs up.

Now that they were alone in the room, the tension felt heavy on the water specialist. She quickly stood up, slung her bag over a shoulder and walked noiselessly towards what she thought was her death.

"You wanted to see me, Professor" she spoke softly, unable to understand what she should expect.

"Yes, Misty. I saw that poster. It is really is a shame" she spoke, but the business-like tone was gone.

"I didn't do it, Professor Camille!" she exclaimed, her eyes staring straight into the old woman's emerald ones.

After a moment, a slight wary smile crossed her wrinkled face. "I believe you, dear. You are a good girl; I don't think you'll do anything like that."

"You don't know how much that means to me" Misty squeaked, a lump forming in her throat.

"I would say it's okay, but it's not. I think you know that too. But be strong while this lasts. Don't let them drag you down" the woman spoke with such kindness that Misty couldn't stop the lone tear escaping her left eye. She quickly wiped it off.

"Thank you, Professor" she smiled gratefully.

"I think you'll be fine, but if you need any help, be sure to ask me right away"

"Thank you, I will" she quietly spoke and left the classroom slowly, shutting the door with a soft 'click'.

"Hey, what happened? Did she grill you or something?" Dawn asked, enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "Don't cry, it will be alright"

That was her undoing. Before Misty could control herself, she broke into sobs and the tears held on for so long started flowing like a broken dam. Her sobs grew a bit audible, so Dawn silently escorted her to the Ladies Washroom.

"Shhh, it's fine" she cooed, rubbing her back furtively. "Don't hold back anything. Let it all go"

And so Misty did. She had a really good cry. After a good 15 minutes cry fest, she was laughing at her best friend's silly jokes, wiping her face with a handkerchief all the time. Her eyes were still watery, but at least a smile had occupied her face.

"There you go, all your troubles in the dustbin" Dawn said while throwing the soggy hanky in the trashcan. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you" the redhead said as she got up and tidied her black shorts and wore the denim jacket over her sleeveless crop top which she had tied around her waist till now.

"What for?" the coordinator teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know what" she replied while rolling her eyes. "Just forget it"

 **xxx**

"Hey, did you hear about the _Karaoke Night_ today?" Dawn said while biting into her French fry.

"No, I am too disorganized to see anything else right now. What is it btw?" her best friend asked, munching into the cheesy pizza slice.

"Apparently, it's a weekly thing here. Happens every Friday" she replied, sipping the non recognizable pink drink she had chosen in the canteen. "Woah, this is good!"

"Is it like those clubbing parties?" Misty asked, taking a slight sip of the pink drink. "Are you crazy? This is disgusting!"

"Shut up, it tastes like strawberry and cheetos" the bluenette replied, giving an evil eye.

"Exactly!" Misty crossed her hands on her chest, glaring at the girl opposite her. "How can you like such a shitty thing?

"Just like she managed to like you" the blonde coming behind her sneered. "Except in your case, you are slutty as well as shitty"

"Hold your tongue, bitch! That's my bestie you are talking about" Dawn said menacingly. "Nobody wants your opinion here, why don't you just fuck off?"

A giggle escaped from Misty's throat. _Trust Dawn to come up with an interesting answer when she gets pissed._

"Oh just shut up" Serena shot, crossing her arms.

"No can do, sorry" the bluenette replied coolly.

This time, Misty guffawed loudly and high-fived her best friend, who was still drinking that…. interesting mixture.

The smirk faded from the blonde's face and her hanger-ons seemed unsure and awkward. The canteen had quieted down substantially so as to hear what had happened.

"Beware, you bitch" Serena turned to Misty. "Your little friend will not always be there to protect you"

"Please, I am enough to take you on any day" Misty smirked, her eyes still nonchalant.

"Oh, I am sooo sure of that" she replied sarcastically. "But how will you do it when the whole school is against you?"

"What are you talking about?" she uttered, a bit worried at her next attack.

"Listen up, everyone!" Serena shouted to the whole canteen. Everyone stopped their eating or whatever they were doing to hear what she had to say. "This slut right here, she is the one in that hideous poster which I am sure is all everyone can talk about. It is because of these people that our society is so full of shit today. So I, your leader, have decided to banish her from our circle and from the whole circle of WCD thereof. No one's allowed to talk to her. Got it?"

"Oh come on, Serena. She is hot AF, lemme have a night!" a jock from the football team screamed, erupting the whole crowd into laughter.

"Oh sure, if you can have sex without noise" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what good is that without the delicious moans" he said, pouting like a child.

"Eww, perv!" the head cheerleader screeched, giving him a slap on his head. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, asshole"

"Oh come on, Melissa" he pleaded, hands folded. "Just one last night"

"You'd rather fuck off" she exclaimed while putting on lip gloss. "I have made out with Lander already."

"What?!" he tried to act surprised, but fell down laughing. "Hey Lander, you've got a hothead. Farewell, friend."

"Very funny" Melissa spoke.

"GUYS!? We are totally missing the point here! This is not about you all!" Serena shrieked, flailing her arms. "It's about this sl-"

"You wouldn't complete that sentence if you know what's good for you" Dawn hissed, her knuckles turning white.

"Umm, whatever" Serena stuttered, suddenly intimidated by her tone. "NO ONE'S allowed to talk to her, got it?"

There was no response from the crowd. Many of them had spoken to Misty and she seemed really cool. But if they went against Serena's orders, they had to face the consequences. The lack of word from the crowd irritated the blonde.

"I SAID NO ONE WILL TALK TO HER! GOT IT, ALL OF YOU?"

Immediately, the cliquish people agreed. The jocks, football team, cheerleading team, and other people who were more about money than brains. The nerds' opinion was not considered, and others agreed just so they wouldn't have to face Serena's wrath.

"Excellent, all of you. Now, may I ask, is there anyone who objects?" she asked, cupping her hands.

There was a pin drop silence in the room; one could hear the clinking of pots and pans from the kitchen. But not a voice was heard as the Thornton heiress skimmed her eyes through the crowd. _Not one hand…_

With a satisfied smirk, she turned back to the redhead, who was sitting in horror. Dawn had her balled fists, ready to strike, right then and there. She just got down from the table she was standing on and said, "well, now that no is objecting, we shall consider y-"

"I object!" A voice called from the entrance of the Café. Every face turned towards the spot, eyeing the feminine figure standing confidently at the gate.

"MAY?!" Misty and Dawn both exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. The brunette gave them both a quick smile before turning to the evil girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serena spat out, her face showing pure hatred. But she seemed… scared.

"Oh, I will answer your questions later. But I think it's so not cool that you are barring people from being friends with my besties. That's so rude, isn't it, sister dear?" May asked, eyeing the girl up and down with a confident posture.

"SISTER?!" Everyone gasped, mouths agape. There was going so much in the school canteen today more than the whole previous year (the people may be boring yesteryear, idk).

"Would you like to explain to them, or should I do, sister?" May sneered, emphasizing on the last word.

"Stay out of my way!" she shrieked, distancing herself from the brunette.

"Oh really? Then maybe I should just tell everyone that your billionaire father just got married to my mother, despite how much you did to keep them separate, and now we are half sisters?" May chuckled, enjoying the look of horror and embarrassment on her half sister's face.

Every face in the canteen was filled with shock and surprise. Today was a whole lot to digest in. Serena had turned red by now, and was making no move. Her most dark secret was out!

"May! I am just so happy to see you!" Misty yelled, wrapping her arms around her brunette best friend. She hugged back. Dawn also joined, completing **The Thrilling Trio.**

"I am so glad to see you both too!" May voiced, relishing the memories and friendship she held deep in her heart.

Many people went 'awww' in the crowd. Noticing that she still had some work to do, she broke free and addressed the crowd again.

"Hey, everybody! Listen up!" she said, heartfelt. "I'm sure many of you have spoken to my best friend Misty here. She is one of the most amazing people I've met in my life and I would honestly pity you if you do not talk to her. I bet you all will love her!"

The crowd cheered and the trace of everything that Serena had said a bit ago was completely forgotten.

"But your sister…" someone started.

"Screw my sister! You know how she can be! She just wants to humiliate others. If I were you, I would never listen to her" May said, chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" Serena shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks. "That's it! You people will take sides!"

'Huh?' The crowd went ablaze in the fire of hatred between two half-sisters. No one wanted this to happen, but it was too amazing to be ignored.

"If you want to play that way, FINE!" the brunette shot back. Perhaps that'll teach you the true meaning of friendship."

As the bickering and gossip worthy material was exchanged ferociously and atrociously between the groups of people, one person was standing at the corner, witnessing the incidents occurring one by one. Not that he wasn't a part of all the drama, he believed he had a shot at escaping it. And now that shot had just went down the drain.

"Now the whole of the WCD is divided into two groups" Ash exhaled. "And to think that I'm at the root cause of it, just great!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** well, not to brag or flaunt or anything but I am pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out, with the twist about May and Serena! It certainly wasn't expected, right?

Anyway, I am so sorry for the late update, I had my exams. They are still going on, but I had a bit of free time so I just shot out an entire chapter and updated this. It will be awesome if REVIEW this and tell me what you think.

 **IMPORTANT** \- expect an update this Thursday or latest, by Friday. But do review, they make me happy and give me more inspiration to write for you all.

THANKS GUYS. TILL THE NEXT TIME


	5. Chapter 5

**A YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL**

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with stuff. Let's not drag this further and just sit back and enjoy.

VERY IMPORTANT- Read the author's note at the end of the chapter, okay?

 **RACHEL AMBER**

Thuk. Thuk. Thuk.

The slapping of the sky blue slippers against the marble-tiled floor was the only sound audible as the girl who donned them was pacing the room impatiently.

"You could just go alone, you know that right?" Misty quietly spoke, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Are you crazy, Misty? For starters, I HATE going alone, you know that. And second, I refuse to let you miss the first social event of this year" Dawn replied, folding her hands over her chest.

"Yeah, but I don't like these social events. I would rather be left alone here with Netflix and a box of chocolates" the redhead grumbled, pouting.

"You are going with me to the Karaoke Night today. End of discussion" she flicked her hand carelessly, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't go Dawn, why don't you understand? I cannot go after knowing what happened earlier today. The people hate me, they won't leave any chance of picking on me. Please, just leave me alone here"

"Misty! What the heck? When did you become someone who is afraid of what others think of her? When did you become someone who is afraid of bullying? You are the strongest person I know. What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked in annoyance.

"Fuck it, Dawn. I don't want to go, isn't that enough reason?" Misty asked, her featured distorted in frustration.

"It's times like these when I think I don't know you at all" the bluenette said, her eyes darting to the floor.

"I don't know myself at all!" Misty yelled. "The only way I can go to that damned place today is if I go as somebody else!"

At the latter part, Dawn's head jerked up, her eyes suddenly shining with a magnificent idea. Her features were laced with surprise and her face broke into a smile. As soon as Misty met Dawn's gaze, she became nervous. _Uh oh, this can prove to be very, very dangerous…_

"Oh Misty! You are a genius!" the coordinator shrieked, enveloping her best friend in her arms.

"W-what did I do?" she stuttered, afraid of what her plan was.

"I'll tell you all. Oh my gosh! It's the perfect plan!" Dawn was practically dancing with self satisfaction.

"Okay, now I really am afraid of what is going on in that head of yours." Misty replied skeptically, crossing her arms.

"Shut up! I have stuff to do for my Mission Implausible…." Dawn started.

"Mission implausible? Seriously?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Dawn asked sheepishly.

"Nothing, continue please"

"Yeah, so as I was saying, I have stuff to do for the plan to bear in action. See you in 15" she exclaimed while running through the door.

"But where are you even going?"

Her question remained unanswered as the door shut with a loud bang, which made the redhead flinch. She stared at the door, unsure of what to do next.

MISTY'S POV

As much as I love Dawn, I am terrified with this sudden change in her. She seems to have a 'perfect plan' to take me out tonight, but trust me, I seriously don't wanna go. It's just too much socializing, not my forte at all. And if it really is a karaoke, I'll bet on my life that she will definitely force me to sing there. I have been told that my voice is quite good, but with everything that's happened in the past week, I don't think my singing is what the students here will like to listen to.

It's all the stupid Ash Ketchum's fault, that pathetic excuse for a human. He was very lucky that I managed to control my temper that day; otherwise I would've killed him with my bare hands. That asshole, he wronged me in front of the entire school that day, but he will regret it. Someone rightly said, revenge is a dish best served cold.

In all of the situations I expected myself in, this was the furthest thing away from them. Never did I think that the first week will be so drama filled in my life, but expect the unexpected, right? Or was it 'don't expect the expected'?

Anyway, if I remember correctly, Dawn was rambling that Karaoke Night started at 7:30, and it's already 6:45. She better be fast if she doesn't want to miss this whole thing. In the meantime, I should just complete my Mathematics homework.

 **1.25 minutes later…**

Okay, one thing is for sure, math is SO NOT for me. What the hell does it matter if sin and cos divide to form tan? If I ever become some big hotshot in life, would it matter to me if the angle formed by a fallen tree with a building is 45 instead of 60? See, the education we receive is rigged; the whole education system is rigged, for god's sake! (Control girl, control *deep breaths*)

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hate him. The boy who had banished me in front of the whole school, I was mad at him, sure, I was angry at him, HELL YEAH! But I couldn't hate him, no matter how much I tried. Dawn hated him with every bit of fiber and nerve in her body. But there was something about him, something which was making him bitter towards me, and I so didn't want to start feeling something for someone who just yelled at me for no apparent reason. It was in the past. But after the stunt he pulled by putting up shitty posters of me in the entire campus, I am thirsty for revenge. He will have it when he least expects it. He will beg me, plead to me but I will never forgive him. He will die slowly and painfully, when every inch of his life will have it enough…

BANG!

NORMAL POV

The door burst open as Dawn fumbled in, with a large bag in her hand. The packet was opaque, so nothing was visible from the outside. Misty stared at it quizzically as her best friend was panting hard, trying to regain her breath.

"What is in that?" the redhead asked, pointing to the large bag in her hands.

"Huff...let…..huff….me….catch….huff…..m-my…..huff…huff….breath…first….huff" she panted, clutching her chest.

"Do you want some water?" Misty offered, passing a bottle to the bluenette.

Dawn took the bottle and gulped a large quantity down her throat, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Once her heartbeat went back to normal, her face erupted in smile.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, what's the time?" Dawn asked, glancing around for a clock, not that they had any.

"6:58" Misty replied, glancing at her cell phone.

"Oh fuck! We will be late" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, shoving her hands in her mystery bag. "I got something for you!"

So saying, she pulled out a packet and unwrapped it. Misty's eyes widened as she realized what it contained.

"Is that a fucking wig?" she asked, surprise filling her face.

"You bet it is!" Dawn smiled, a self satisfactory smirk on her face.

"But why?!" she shrieked, putting her hands on her head.

"What do you mean why? Didn't you say that the only way you could go was as someone else? I just complied to your wishes."

"Yes, I did but that's not what I meant when I said that, dumbass!"

Dawn's eyes narrowed and she looked very, very pissed. Crossing her hands over her chest, she shot her friend a withering gaze. "Do you have a better idea, Mist?"

"…."

"I'm doing this for you. Please Misty, please don't lose this opportunity due to dirty views of some shitty people" the coordinator said.

"Fine, let's do this!" Misty exhaled.

"Amazing!" Dawn clapped her hands gleefully, eyes twinkling like stars. "Oh, and before I forget, here is a pair of contact lenses."

"Whoa girl! This is too much" Misty exclaimed, shocked at her friend's dedication to this little strategy.

"Nonsense! And while I was out, I thought it would be good to get us some dresses for tonight. Yours is in the blue bag." So saying, she turned to her own pink bag, gleaming at the clothing item inside it. "This is so wonderful!"

"I'll just go try these on" Misty mumbled quietly, shuffling among the oversized packets on the way to the bathroom. "You can just change here"

"Don't be too long…"

MISTY'S POV

Okay, this is totally NUTS! Please tell me my bestie did not just bring me a wig and contacts to make me go to a stupid social event as someone else.

Who am I kidding? Of course she did!

She has her mind set on this, I can tell. I don't have any choice but to surrender.

Ookay, this may sound so cliché but it's actually pretty awesome. I mean, not everyone gets to go outside as someone else, right? Even if something goes wrong, it will not be my fault at all. How cool is that?

Hmm, I should just wear the dress first. But why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…..

"DAWN! YOU ARSE!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

The chuckling outside tells me that this is deliberate. She did it on purpose, that little scheming rabbit! She is so gonna taste my mallet today. "I will kill you once I am outta here!"

"Oh come on! You gotta admit it's hot AF" I heard her faint voice.

"Hot or not, I don't DO SKIRTS!" I shriek.

"There's always a first time for everything" she giggled from outside.

"You are so dead tonight…" I spoke, but I know she knows that it's just an empty threat. I really don't wanna wear this micro sized skirt, but it's not like I've got much options. We still haven't unpacked.

Okay, she's got me a blood red crop top and complimentary, micro-sized off white skirt. I'm just about to undress from my current shorts and t shirt when I realize something.

Oh god! My bra strap is stuck…

After relentless efforts, I managed to get dressed. I have to admit, I look smoking hot, not that I wasn't already :)

But how do I put on this wig? And that too within 10 minutes? *sigh* I can try…

And there, done! Finally I have pinned all of my red locks on my head and now, it's time for the grand finale. Drum roll please…

That looks quite good, if you ask me. These chestnut brown feathered tresses are beautiful and these bangs just compliment my face shape. Maybe this wasn't a totally bad idea, after all. Now for the contacts. Sterling Gray is so in fashion. Oh, but….um…how do you put these on your eyeballs?

WHAT. THE. FUCK. This is CRAZY! I LOOK COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! OMG! AM I HALLUCINATING? Dawn! What the hell have you done to me?!

This is NOT me! But well, this is only for tonight

Let's just get this over with…

NORMAL POV

As Misty appeared form the bathroom, Dawn turned around and her jaw fell on the floor.

"Whoa! Just….wow! You look so different" Dawn exclaimed, widening her eyes. "I told ya, it was perfect"

"Hey, but is it okay?"

"Are you kidding me? You look mighty fine!"

"You could've just brought me a sexy top and hot leggings, just like yours, you know?"

"Yeah, I could have, but I didn't. Deal with it"

"Whatever, lemme do your hair. You are making it rubbish"

"Thanks" Misty took the comb and brushed it through the midnight blue locks of the girl. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

"But what if someone asks me what am I doing there? Won't they know I'm not from here?!"

"Like, chill girl. I've got it covered" saying, Dawn handed a small ID card to her best friend, who took it with a shocked expression.

"Rachel Amber? Who is she? And where did you even get this?"

"It pays to have connections, I guess"

"But who the hell is she?"

"Some girl who was supposed to come here this year. Never showed up, authorities were too lazy to remove her details so here you are, Miss Amber"

Misty was left with a dazed expression as she struggled with the latest information. "Wait, isn't this illegal?"

"Of course it is. But it's just one night, no one would even notice"

"I hope this night is worth all the risk we are taking…"

"Oh it is. There is even alcohol and drinks" Dawn smiled.

"Now I seem to understand your sudden craving for this party today."

"You know me too well" the bluenette raised her hands in defense. "Anyway, I am almost done, let's go. Carry some money too"

"What for?"

"Well, I am not paying for your carriage now, am I?"

"Bitch!"

As they carried their purses and huddled to clean their beds so that they could just fall on it after coming back, they heard the movement of a door.

"Hey Dawn and Mist- Hey, you're not Misty!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** And there you have it folks, another update to this fic. I wanted to talk to you guys about certain things.

I WILL COMPLETE THIS FIC. No matter how many chapters or time it takes, I will complete it.

Last time, I was actually disappointed that I did not get any feedback. Was that chapter so bad? Please tell me what you think of it. It's important to this fiction. This is not just one way; it's a TWO WAY thing.

 **IMPORTANT** **–** If you have any (and by that I really mean any) suggestions, please tell me. Don't hold them back. This is not a pre defined story and I can just do and make happen whatever I want. Maybe the ideas you have are better than what I have in mind, who knows?

This was just a filler chapter, the next one will be interesting, I swear ;)

 **GLIPMSE ON NEXT CHAPTER-** Misty has agreed to go as Rachel, hmmm. What f she meets the one she loathes the most at the Karaoke. And what will she do if she has caught his eye and he is not going down without a fight? Wanna see another aspect to Ash and Misty's relationship? Read on!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **NOTE** : I want to say a few things, but for people, who want to know just the date of publishing, please scroll to the end. Thank you

Before I start, I apologize to all the readers who were expecting an update. This is NOT an update, it's my note.

 **WHY?**

I have read some reviews and people are asking me to update the stories. I also want to, but the circumstances right now don't allow so.

See, the thing is, I am residing in India, and I'm in 12th standard. For the students who are in 12th, there is an exam conducted at the end of school year (ie. in March). The percentage in those exams has a major role for decision of going to a college. The college I want to go to had a cutoff of 98.25% last year. You can imagine the stress and competition I am facing.

I was working my ass off for preparing for these exams and still am, that was the reason I wasn't able to update in so long.

 **AM I ABANDONING THESE STORIES?**

HELL NO! I could never abandon my creations. As I have said multiple times, I will complete these stories, no matter the time it takes.

 **WILL I UPDATE NOW?**

Unfortunately, no. I'm giving up my electronic devices, like mobile, laptop etc. to focus better.

 **WHEN CAN Y'ALL EXPECT THE UPDATES?**

It may seem a long while, but you may expect them from **APRIL 2020.** I know it's really long but exams will be conducted throughout March.

I know you may think that I'm not dedicated enough, but it's a question of my career. If you were in my shoes, will you prioritize your career or your writings?

 _My personal note:_

I am really sorry for making you wait that long, but please try to understand, my dear readers, that I'm working for my future. Hope you guys forgive me and try to understand my perspective.

Also, I solemnly promise, as soon as my exams are over, I will update and COMPLETE all my stories, every single one.

I just want you guys to be patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
